


This is Yours

by Marvel_enthusiast



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anatoly Being a Good Brother, Anatoly is the nice brother, Everybody Lives, First Meetings, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock is grumpy, Meet-Cute (ish), Not Canon Compliant, Not really in character, Vladimir Being Over It, awkward first date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: Matt didn't usually take the bus. When he did, however, it was never a good idea.





	This is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely isn't one of my best stories so sorry in advance.
> 
> Italics represent the brothers speaking in Russian because google translate makes me angry.

Matt didn't normally take the bus. Usually, he rode back to him and his friend's shared, little house in his friend's girlfriend's car.

But Foggy was ill, and his girlfriend, Marci was out of town for several days.

So, Matt had to take the bus. The loud and smelly bus.

Taking the bus meant waiting for the bus. Usually, that would have been alright. Only it was pouring.

And of fucking course, today out of all days, Matt forgot his jacket and umbrella.

9:30. The bus should have arrived by now.

Nope.

He scowled, sitting down on the soaked cement, not giving one fuck that he would unquestionably be sick tomorrow.

Then the rain ceased. Which was strange because Matt could still hear it crashing into the sidewalk around him.

"Hello?_ Mr. Angry Dumbass?" _

Matt looked up with a glare, wondering who the fuck was addressing him and why the fuck they were talking to him. "What?"

"Where are your jacket and umbrella?" A heavily accented voice questioned. "You're tiny. Will freeze out here." The sound of rustling fabric met Matt's ears, and a few moments later, a warm and expensive-feeling leather jacket placed around his shoulders. "There, better."

"Uh, thanks? I'm not that chilly, though." Matt stood up, colliding with the man in the process

"Nonsense, someone who isn't cold doesn't just shiver that much." A firm, warm hand was placed on his shoulder, steadying Matt so he wouldn't fall. "_Careful, love."_

Matt shrugged off the hand and reached up to wipe raindrops off his face. "Whatever. Is the bus here yet, random stranger?"

"No. I can call my brother to come to get us, though. He would not mind."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, no offense. Stranger danger."

The stranger let out a displeased noise, "I am Vladimir. My brother is Anatoly. We live outside the campus."

"Okay, Vladimir, I'm Matt, and I'm still not going with you."

"Fine. I don't think the bus is coming. Its last stop here was supposed to be 10 minutes ago," Vladimir shrugged and started to walk away with his umbrella, leaving Matt in the rain.

The blind man checked his watch and realized that Vladimir was right-the bus wouldn't be making another stop here tonight. "Hey, Vladimir, wait!" He called out, surprising himself and the other man.

"Yes, Matvey?"

"Can you call your brother? Please?" He sighed, knowing that he could end up dead for trusting a stranger.

Vladimir grinned, "I knew you would accept eventually,  _ darling." _

"What? Just call him."

"Right. Call brother."

The next few moments were filled with rapid Russian as Vladimir called his brother, making Matt wish that he knew what the brothers were saying. Eventually, he hung up the phone and announced, "He'll be here shortly."

Soon enough, a rather loud and hideous car pulled up to the curb and Vladimir directed Matt to it, opening the door for him and everything.

Once they were all settled in, the driver, Anatoly looked back at Matt. "Matt, yes? Nice sunglasses."

"They're not sunglasses, they're my cool blind person glasses," Matt replied, resting his head against the window.

"Oh. Apologies. What is your address?"

Matt sighed, trying to ignore the part of his brain that was nagging him about telling two strangers his address, and told him.

"Okay. What are you studying? Are you into guys by any chance? My brother had a lot to say-"

Vladimir quickly covered Anatoly's mouth with his hand, only to get his palm licked. "Asshole. I'll get you back for this."

Matt coughed awkwardly, his cheeks heating up slightly. "I'm going to be a lawyer. So is my friend."

_ " _ Cool!  _ Do you hear that Vova? Don't do anything stupid or illegal around the boy." _

_ "Will you please stop talking before I make you?" _

"So are you into guys or not? If so, and you're single, it would be wonderful to see you again, Matthew," Anatoly purred, giving his brother a mischevious glance as he pulled into Matt's driveway. _"Walk him to his door, little brother."_ He reached over Vladimir and opened his door before shoving him out of the car.

"Yeah, I guess? Maybe you will see me again, who knows?" Matt shrugged as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Yeah, maybe," Anatoly agreed with a pointed look to his brother.

Vladimir quickly stood and opened Matt's door for him again. "I'll walk you up to the porch, so you don't get any wetter."

"Alright, thanks."

The two walked silently up to the door with Vladimir's umbrella over their heads.

"Sorry that we didn't meet very well. I'd really like to see you around sometime, though. Maybe we can go see a movie or something?" Vladimir suggested, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Okay, preferably not a movie though. " Matt gave him a small smile and gestured to his eyes before turning to open the door and go inside. "Bye, Vladimir."

"Oh, right, sorry. Bye, Matvey."

Matt closed the door and stood for a few moments, unsure if Vladimir had just asked him on a date or not. If he had, how would he contact him? Shrugging it off with a disappointed sigh, he went into the bathroom, deciding that he didn't want to catch a cold.

It wasn't until he was laying in bed that he remembered that he had Vladimir's jacket.


End file.
